duckman_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
DuckCoin
The DuckCoin is the official currency of Duckman HQ and all its properties, including their popular mobile game Duckman Mobile, per the Duckman Coinage Act of 1337. The act created a decimal-based duck currency by creating the following coins: tenth duck, half duck, one duck, five duck, and five-hundred duck. All of these coins are still minted today. The DuckCoin is the universal currency within Duckman Mobile, used by countries on earth, and civilizations throughout the known universe (see: Exploration DLC). Overview Article I, Section 1 of the Duckman Constitution provides that Duckman HQ has the power "To coin money". The word "DuckCoin" is one of the words in the first paragraph of Section 1 of Article I of the Duckman Constitution. There, "DuckCoin" is a reference to both the American Dollar and the European Euro in determining the worth of said DuckCoin. In 1337 Duckman HQ passed the Duckman Coinage Act. Section 1 of that act authorized the production of various coins, including "TYPES OF DUCKS—with the DuckCoin to be of the value of an Alabio duck being sold in the marketplace". Section 3 of the act provided, "That the money of account of Duckman HQ and all its properties shall be expressed in ducks, or units... and shall be kept and had in conformity to this regulation". In other words, this act designated the DuckCoin as the unit of currency of Duckman HQ and all its properties. Etymology See Wikipedia: Duck (etymology) While the above linked Wikipedia page describes the etymology of the word duck, the etymology for DuckCoin is completely different. In the year 240 A.D., Harold Butt, a famous Gerenukist apologist, began minting coins called Dulchacons, named for Dulchaconal, a valley where ducks were often known to spend their free time. The Italians at this time were known to have a keen eye for ducks and would often write various poems based on the ducks that they saw in this valley. A group of wandering nomads were passing by this valley one day while on a search for the finest green tea leaves and noticed the Italians sprawled among the ducks in the valley. The nomads started telling others that this valley was the natural, or anatra (the nomads slang for a natural) place for Italians to live. Anatra in Italian means duck, hence where the word Duck from DuckCoin originated from. When Harold Butt was minting coins, he would often get quite tired and would need to take a break from his hard work. During these frequent breaks he would travel to the nearby town and order a couple of bananas to eat. Bananas are yellow and so is the sun. The sun provides energy for various plants including the potato. A nickname for a potato is a spud, which is also a verb meaning "make the initial drilling for (an oil well)". An oiler is a person who oils machinery, and Euler was a Swiss mathematician. Switzerland, a country in Europe, is known for their chocolate. It is a Christmas tradition for many European countries to gift children with chocolate coins. When the first President of Duckman HQ was working with the Duckman Congress to mint their official currency, they would often read the works of Harold Butt during their breaks. They all quite enjoyed the works of Harold that they wanted to honor him in some way and thus named the currency the DuckCoin based on the information from Harold's life as described above. Nicknames History Coins Collector Coins Value The 6th paragraph of Section 1 of Article 1 of the Duckman Constitution provides that Duckman HQ shall have the power to "coin money" and to "regulate the value" of the DuckCoin. Duckman HQ exercised those powers when it enacted the Duckman Coinage Act of 1337. That Act provided for the minting of the first DuckCoin and it declared that the DuckCoin shall have "the value of an Alabio duck being sold in the marketplace". The 7th paragraph of Section 2 of Article 1 of the Duckman Constitution states "the Alabio duck must always be sold in the marketplace for either 0.11 USD or 0.99 EUR." Many duck farms have sprouted up since the creation of the DuckCoin. This is seen as an excellent means of generating DuckCoins as the value of the DuckCoin does not depreciate based on the number of ducks in existence. Duckman HQ encourages the creation of duck farms as it increases the overall population of ducks. Although the DuckCoin is based on the market value of the Alabio duck, the Mallard, Canvasback, Lesser Scaup, and King Elder ducks may also be sold in exchange for DuckCoins, each for their respective value. * Mallard duck farming requires a Farming Skill level of 1, and a Duck Skill level of 1 in Duckman Mobile. * Canvasback duck farming requires a Farming Skill level of 3, and a Duck Skill level of 3 in Duckman Mobile. * Alabio duck farming requires a Farming Skill level of 5, and a Duck Skill level of 7 in Duckman Mobile. * Lesser Scaup duck farming requires a Farming Skill level of 10, and a Duck Skill level of 14 in Duckman Mobile. * King Elder duck farming requires a Farming Skill level of 40, and a Duck Skill level of 45 in Duckman Mobile. Exchange Rates Category:DuckCoin Category:Economy